


Sam is Happy for Dean (but also a little bit scarred from him)

by Jinx_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx_it/pseuds/Jinx_it
Summary: My fantasies about Dean Winchester, cute, sexy, fluffy, family esc.Hope you enjoy and please comment on any way I can improve my writing.





	Sam is Happy for Dean (but also a little bit scarred from him)

You parked your motorcycle in the Bunker's garage and went in. It's been a while since you've seen Sam and dean and you missed them. They called you a few days ago to check in and you decided to stop by.

The bunker was empty so you called Dean and he told you that he, Sam, Cas and Jack just finished a hunt but should be back In an hour or so, you were bored so you decided to make the guys something to eat.

They guys got back and walked into the kitchen, obviously hungry. "Hey y/n!" Dean came to you, hugged you tightly and kissed your cheek, "any chance there's food?" He asked while looking you up and down "you look great by the way" he added quitely and winked at you, "I made pie" you answered locking eyes with him "especially for you" you whispered slowly. "oh get a room you two" Sam said with an amused smile on his face "come here" you walked over and hugged him "be careful with this on he's kind of a dick sometimes" he whispered in your ear, "I'm a big girl I'll manage" you whispered back and smiled. you then moved on to hug Cas and Jack while Dean already started munching on the pie.  
"Hey Dean leave some for the rest of us" Sam said laughing, "oh I knew this would happen, I made another one, it's in the fridge" you told Sam and he quickly got the other pie before Dean could.

"So how was the hunt?" You asked them once everyone were done eating.  
"A whole pack of werewolves, it was awesome" Jack answered enthusiastically. You smiled affectionately at him, "well, at least someone's happy" you said with a soft smile, "so, I heard that tonight is supposed to be movie night and it is already 7 p.m. so how 'bout we get started?"

*An hour later*  
You were on the couch, talking to Jack about the hunt, Dean put 'star trek IV' on the t.v. Cas was bringing snacks from the kitchen and Sam was still in the shower. "Sammy come on, were starting" Dean yelled out and sat next to you, putting his arm over your shoulders. "so what are we talking about? He asked, wiggling his way into the conversation, "smooth one dean" you said, looking into his eyes, he looked back at you, with a longing look, he moved closer to you, now looking at your lips, "he's a child, you two, take this somewhere else!" Cas was covering Jack eyes and had a scolding look on his face. Dean smirked and moved away a bit but kept his arm over you, Sam got out of the shower and joined you guys while Cas sat between you and Jack with some popcorn. You leaned on Dean and quickly fell asleep as the guys were watching the movie.

When you woke up the room was dark with just a faint light coming from the kitchen. You looked around to find that they guys were gone, probably went to bed, and you were still leaning on Dean.  
He was sleeping, you listened to his breathing, long, deep, calm breathing, it was nice to see him like that, with all the pain and stress of the job they all deserved a long night's sleep.  
You got a little cold so you looked around for a blanket, "what are you doing up?" You turned to face Dean, "sorry, did I wake you?" He smiled at you "it's ok, this couch isn't comfortable anyway" he said with a tired, raspy voice, which you found to be quite sexy, "then why didn't you go to your bed?" "I didn't want to wake you up, you look so peaceful when you sleep" he looked at you fondly. You leaned forward and kissed him lightly, "you're cute, you know that?" He frowned, "I'm not cute, shut up" he kissed you back and deepened the kiss, putting his hands on both side of your face, his lips were soft and he was teasing you, licking and biting your bottom lip, trying to gain access, you pulled back, "I drove for eight hours, I'm tired" he smiled at you again, damn that smile drove you insane. "Sam made up a bed for you, in the.. Sort-of-guest-room, unless of course you want to sleep with me? My bed is a lot more comfortable" you smiled back "damnit Dean you are an irresistible bastard you know that?" "Damn right I am, come on".  
He took you to his room in his arms, you nearly fell asleep again right then and there. He put you in his bed, "I need to change" you sighed "my bag is in the kitchen, can you get it?" "Sure" he smiled and kissed you quickly, then went to bring your stuff, when he got back you pulled a pair of shorts and a long-sleeve shirt and went to the bathroom to change, brush your teeth and wash your face. When you got back to Dean's room, he was just changing, you leaned against the door and watched, he turned to you and smirked "like what you see?" You raised your eyebrow and nodded, "well don't let me stop you" you said eyeing him up and down, he finished changing and walked towards you, "don't objectify me" he said while kissing you. "I would never" you said, pulling back, he went to the bathroom and you settled in his bed, he was right, it was comfortable. When Dean got back and got into his bed you turned to him and kissed him, he then put his arm around you and you put your head on his chest, "goodnight babygirl" he said and kissed your forhead, "goodnight" you replied. Being in his arms, you felt warm and safe, before you could even notice you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
